1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of digital television, and, more particularly, in the field of digital television receivers that receive a standard television broadcast signal in analog form and convert it to a digital representation for further processing of the signal in a digital form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present-day, so-called digital television receivers generally contain at least two A/D converters ("analog-to-digital converters"). One of the A/D converters serves to convert the video signal from analog to digital form and is commonly located after the so-called sound trap, which keeps the sound-carrier signal out of the remaining signal. This first A/D converter is operated with a sampling signal whose frequency is usually four times the chrominance subcarrier frequency. Typically, this first A/D converter is a flash converter.
The second A/D converter is located at the beginning of the audio channel and, unlike the first-mentioned A/D converter, is generally a delta-sigma converter.